When Time Changes
by pokecj42
Summary: Chris was made by Shenron to grow up and join the Time Patrol. He is finally called for that purpose and now he must save time and himself along the way. Some OC. Mainly follows Dragonball Xenoverse story with a few extras and plot details. Please don't judge by Theme,Title or Summary. Try it out and enjoy. Updated every whenever I can unless events happen. PM for update questions.


The now dark sky was lit by a bright light in the shadow of a dragon. As the bright light cleared it revealed a large,green dragon by the name of Shenron. In front of Shenron was a man from the future with light, purple hair, a black jacket with brown fur and a sword strapped to his back.

" Almighty Shenron! I ask of you to give me a strong ally to help correct the course of history!" Future Trunks shouted to Shenron.

Shenron's eyes glowed red and he said " Your wish has been granted!"

Chris opened his eyes in a yellow portal like area. " W-where am I?"

Chris looked around the area. It was endless. Chris was an 11-year-old boy with black hair and brown eyes. Chris is a Saiyan. He was created by Shenron eleven years ago and grew up for this very purpose.

" You are about to be teleported to Toki-Toki City to join the Time Patrol. As you know, Elijah left about a year ago to become evil. Your job is to stop him by either changing him...or eliminating him." Shenron said.

" Yes Sir!" Chris said. Elijah was Chris' best friend. He had left a year ago to become evil so he could gain more power. Chris tried to stop him but failed and devoted his life to training and becoming stronger.

Shenron teleported Chris to Toki-Toki city. When Chris opened his eyes, Future Trunks was in front of him.

" _He seems strong but I better test him_." Future Trunks thought. " Prepare yourself!"

Elijah kept up his training as he broke his third punching bag. " _I have to keep training! I can't beat the Time Patrol being this weak! If I start messing with history, it'll mess with the Time Patrol!"_ Elijah thought.

Elijah looked a lot like Chris, except he was shorter and had shorter black hair. Elijah gained psychic powers and the ability to travel through time from an explosion that left him like that.

" _I wonder what he's doing now?"_

Chris dodged Trunks' sword and jumped away. " _What the heck?!"_ Chris tried to punch Trunks in the face but he blocked it with his forearm. Chris dodged Trunks' kick but it was a decoy and Chris was punched in the face. Chris blocked Trunks' next punch and fired some Ki blasts at him. Trunks dodged the Ki blasts and put his sword away.

" That's good you can stop now." Trunks said. Trunks looked up and noticed that the sky had turned blue again and the Dragonballs were gone.

" What was that for?!" Chris asked agitated.

" Sorry kid. I kind of didn't believe it when Shenron sent a kid to us a Time Patroller but I believe it now!" Trunks said. " I'm Trunks. This is Toki-Toki city, home of the Time Patrollers."

Chris looked around and was amazed. All around him were other Time were Frost Demons,Majins,Namekians, Humans and even other Saiyans. " This place is awesome!" Chris shouted.

Trunks laughed at the young Saiyan. " You haven't seen anything yet." Trunks brought Chris to a blue portal at the edge.

" What's this?" Chris asked. Chris reached for the portal and his hand disappeared!

" It's just a gate to the next area. Walk through it." Trunks replied.

Chris walked through the portal and ended up in a large grassy plain with some rubble, a house and a large building. There was a giant tree growing out of the top of the large building.

Trunks started to walk around the area and explained what it was. " This is the Time Nest. Here the Supreme Kai watches and governs all of time. We also have the "Time Vault"..." Trunks said as he pointed to the building with the tree. " It has many important texts. There is something that I need you to take care-off, not a big deal, so let's head over to the Time Vault."

Trunks and Chris walked inside of the Time Vault. Inside were many holes that seemed to be doors and one of them was glowing blue. Trunks walked over to it and picked up a scroll.

" This is the Scroll of Eternity." Trunks said as he walked towards Chris. " All of Time...All of History...Everything...It's all listed in here. But...Here just take a look at this."

Trunks rolled the scroll open and Chris looked at it. An image appeared of a certain battle…

" Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo shouted as he pulled his arm back. Piccolo was injured and had only one arm. Piccolo thrust his arm forward and a pink and yellow beam left his fingertips.

Goku held Raditz in a Full Nelson. Goku planned to die taking Raditz down with him, to save the Earth. Raditz had claimed to be Goku's brother and had kidnapped Gohan so that Goku would join him.

Raditz smirked and grabbed his brother's arms and jumped away from the beam. " Wha-" Goku said as the beam drilled right through his chest, killing him.

"Haagh!" Raditz said as he blasted Piccolo to dust. Gohan lay unconscious on the ground as Raditz started to laugh and an evil purple aura enveloped him. Raditz's eyes flashed red as his evil laugh ended.

" As you can see...if history is in anyway altered or distorted, it could change the world as we know it. We have no choice. We have to stop it...We can't let history change." Trunks said.

" So you want me to go and stop Raditz?!" Chris asked.

" Look Chris. I'll be here if anything bad happens. But if I show up now that could change history even more. I believe in you, you have great strength and even though you are just a kid...I think you are strong enough to do it." Trunks encouraged.

Chris smiled. No one had ever told him something like that. Now he believed he could do it. " Ok!" Chris grabbed the scroll and nodded.

" Right now, Goku is in trouble and needs help. Please." Trunks said.

Chris closed his eyes and held the scroll to his chest.

Age 761

The air shook with shockwaves as Goku and Piccolo took on the Saiyan warrior Raditz. Goku was slammed into the ground. " Ahhhh!" Goku shouted as he charged at Raditz.

" This is your last chance…" Raditz said.

Piccolo and Goku started to barrage Raditz with hits but he blocked all of them with ease.

" Come on. Join your family Kakarot." Raditz said. Raditz snap-vanished and elbowed Goku and Piccolo in the back. Raditz shot a blast at Goku and knocked him to the ground. Raditz landed and put one foot on Goku's chest.

" Ugh." Goku said as he grasped for breath. Raditz pushed his foot harder.

" Look, I'll do you a favor and spare you both." Raditz said.

" Shut up!" Goku shouted. " There is no way I'd ever join you!"

Raditz stopped smiling. " Then playtime is over." Raditz's green scouter beeped as it sensed a high Power Level. Raditz looked at the area where his ship was. " What?"

Gohan burst out of the Saiyan Pod with an angry look in his eyes. Gohan landed on the ground and clenched his fist. " Leave my daddy…" Gohan started as he powered up. " Alone!" Gohan said as he charged at Raditz.

At first Raditz was shocked but then he smiled and his eyes glowed red. Raditz dodged Gohan and Gohan landed on the ground. Raditz held out his hand and prepared to blast Gohan. " You brat…!"

Goku sat up. " S-stop!"

Raditz fired the blast at Gohan and it exploded.

Goku gasped as he couldn't believe what happened.

When the smoke cleared, not even a body was left. Raditz's scouter went off again and he looked behind him.

Chris was there and he set Gohan down on the ground. Chris looked at Raditz with a serious look. " To try to kill a little kid…" Chris said.

" What?" Raditz questioned.

Piccolo stood up and smirked. " Uh...someone you know Goku?"

" No…" Goku said. " But…" Goku said as he stood up. " I'm pretty sure it's someone we can trust."

Raditz fired two blasts at Chris and Goku and Piccolo. The three dodged them and prepared to fight.

" No matter how much trash there is...it's still trash." Raditz said.

" You're the only trash here!" Chris said. Chris charged at Raditz and punched him in the face.

Piccolo started to fight and hold off Raditz.

" Hey… can I get your help?" Goku asked.

Goku charged at Raditz. " Don't be a drag." Piccolo said.

Trunks called out to Chris. " Hey can you hear me?"

" Loud and clear Trunks." Chris said quietly.

Piccolo noticed the conversation but chose to ignore it.

" Ok, good. I'll be backing you up from the Time Nest. Listen, this Raditz, is stronger and crueler than his historical form. Please, I need you to defeat Raditz so Goku and the others can finish him." Trunks said.

Chris charged at Raditz and knocked him to the ground with a kick to the back. Chris raised his hands and fired a couple of yellow Ki blasts. Goku came from the back and grabbed Raditz by his tail.

" K-Kakarot! Would you really kill your own brother?" Raditz asked.

Goku hesitated and Raditz broke free. Goku expected it and kicked him in the face. Chris came from above and slammed him into the ground.

" A horrible, heartless guy like you...is not my brother!" Goku said.

" I-I quit! I'll give up. I'll leave this planet peacefully." Raditz said.

Chris punched Raditz in the mouth. " We don't need to hear anymore from a liar!" Chris said.

" _How could a child be this strong?!"_ Piccolo thought.

"Gi!" Raditz cried as he was kicked in the chest. Goku appeared behind Raditz and grabbed him in a full nelson. " What are you doing?!" Raditz asked.

" Now Piccolo! Do it!" Goku shouted.

Piccolo thrust his arm at Raditz and a purple and yellow beam shot out. " Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo shouted. The blast drilled through Raditz and Goku's chest and they both fell to the ground.

" Urgh. D-Damn it!" Raditz cried.

Goku laughed as he fell to the ground.

Piccolo gasped for breath. " Serves you right…" Piccolo looked around for Chris but he was gone.

Elijah looked at the scene from behind a couple of trees. " _It seems Raditz wasn't enough to beat them, thanks to Chris getting in the way!"_ Elijah thought.

Elijah had made Raditz act crueler by using his ability on him. Elijah could make people think of their darkest times and they would act crueler and seem stronger.

" _I'll have to alert Vegeta and Nappa or at least use my powers on them. I don't want Vegeta to die but I could care less for Nappa."_

" Thank you so much. That was wonderful. I didn't think it was your first time." Trunks said. " You corrected the timeline. Good job. And with no side effects either. Alright...once we have the Supreme Kai of Time put it in a scroll...it will all be done."

Chris was proud of himself saving Goku and Piccolo but did wonder about something. When Trunks went back in time, he created two Universes. Chris had just went back in time and fixed things so what about the first Universe?

" Oh you don't have to worry about Goku. It's fine. He'll be revived with the ,yeah And well that scroll...isn't the only one with a history change." Trunks said. " I'll tell you more later so come find me if you need me."

Trunks walked out of the Time Nest and left Chris on his own.

" _So this is gonna be my new life. It's gonna be awesome!"_ Chris thought as he swung his tail around and ran through the fields.


End file.
